


Looking Forward

by Merfilly



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-14
Updated: 2009-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David surveys the house, and chooses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Forward

The light of the cherry as David inhaled was blinding bright to his senses. Santa Carla actually sounded peaceful, a sound that irritated the man as he watched the old man's place.

He didn't want to let them get away with the death of Paul and Dwayne. Marko...would heal because the stake had come loose.

It was just a matter of when to take his revenge.

Of course, getting them to kill Max...maybe it hadn't been so bad in the long run. Michael would be tortured until he died, remembering the freedom of the wind, and maybe that was enough.


End file.
